


Day 158 - The morning after

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [158]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marriage, Post-Proposal morning, Slash, Thinky!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“I can’t promise you that I won’t do something extremely stupid ever again.” </b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 158 - The morning after

Sherlock opens his eyes to a close view of ash blond hair. He burrows his nose in it for a moment, but his brain is already way too busy for him to lie still. He carefully untangles himself from his lover – no, husband now - and walks over to the living room, where he flops down on the sofa.

He raises his newly beringed hand and looks at the ring on his third finger, slowly turning it with his other hand. He still isn’t sure if he can believe it. That someone, anyone, would want to marry him is a strange thought alone but that that someone would be John is a miracle.

John, who is now slowly padding into the room and after one look kneels down in front of Sherlock.

“Second thoughts?” Only half-joking.

“Never.”

“Then what?”

“I can’t promise you that I won’t do something extremely stupid ever again.”

He doesn’t say that he refers to the events that led to John leaving him or that John leaving him now, after promising him forever would be intolerable and devastating. Luckily John understands nevertheless.

“I know you can’t. And I can’t promise that I won’t ever need some space again after you did it. But I will never leave you again. I promise that. Being without you is not bearable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'divorce'.  
> This thing practically wrote itself. Except for the last sentence. I couldn't think of a fitting sentence with a b-word for this. I'm not really happy with the ending, but well, it's the best I could do.
> 
> I'm not sure if there isn't one negative too many in the 'I can't promise you' sentences. *is confused*  
> 


End file.
